Endless Possibilities: Continued
by D-Generation XX
Summary: JC of the Corn's story Endless Possibilities. After talking it over with the writer, he gave me his blessings to continue it. Without further ado, what strange and/or wondrous realities, featuring Jaune, will our characters see?
1. Chapter 1: Christmas Time is Once a Year

Okay I got JC of the Corn's blessings to continue his story Endless Possibilities. However I am still completely new to this whole writing thing so please bare with my overly simplistic sentences. I originally wanted to post this chapter during Christmas but I still had to get my bearings with all this writing stuff. Better late than never I guess. Aside from feedback, I'd also like to ask if anyone knows any good beta-readers around, particularly those good at descriptive writing, sentence and paragraph transitions, character dialogue transitions and of course good with words. If anyone is afraid that this might get taken down by critics united, I will transfer this story at Wattpad.

Anyway on with the disclaimer, I do not own RWBY or South Park: Stick of Truth

* * *

"I hope Jaune can change the future for the better." Pyrrha said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"I'm sure he can do it." Nora reassured her teammate.

"Time is a very delicate thing, even the most miniscule of mishaps could have unforeseen consequences." Ozpin pointed out.

"Therefore, Mr. Arc shouldn't do anything too drastic, otherwise all his efforts will be in vain."

"Trying to grasp all this time travel stuff is making my head hurt." Yang grumbled in frustration.

"Well, I hope the next one isn't anything depressing or convoluted." Ruby said.

 **The scene opened to what appears to be a hospital procedure room. Inside were two individuals, a young blonde-haired boy clad in scrubs and a blonde-haired adult man seated on a gynecologist chair. Most strangely however, the latter was wearing a long-haired wig and was pantsless, with his pelvic area being draped over by a white cloth as if he's about to get a procedure.**

"Hang on, is that kid Jaune?" Nora enquired as she recognized the young boy's features.

"On closer inspection, yes it's indeed Jaune." Ren deduced, complying with Nora's observation.

"On a more important issue, why is Dad on some kind of operating chair?" Yang wondered, as this was quite baffling.

"And why is he wearing a wig and dressed like a chick?" Qrow was baffled himself.

"This is certainly odd." Ozpin remarked.

 **Jaune then approached Tai in order to speak with him.**

" **Shhhh." Tai shushed the young boy telling him to be quiet.**

"I wonder what he's shushing Jaune for?" Pyrrha wondered.

"Maybe he got into trouble and is now trying to lay low." Ren tried to come up with an answer.

"Perhaps that explains the disguise." Blake surmised.

 **Without warning two people in black suits armed with guns came busting into the operating room. It was obvious they were government agents judging from their attire. One was a tall man with orangey red hair and the other a rather short woman with multicolored hair that was white, brown and pink.**

" **NOBODY MOVE!" Roman declared as he pointed his gun at the disguised man and child.**

"Whoah, Roman is a government agent here?" Sun was quite surprised at this.

"Not just him, but his little crony as well." Yang added.

"Well, we did watch a reality where he was a naval commodore." Blake pointed out.

"It seems this reality also has Roman in a more respectable profession." Ozpin was again fascinated by this.

 **Tai in an attempt to make his disguise more convincing, tried to speak in a womanly voice.**

" **What's going on? I'm just here for an operation…. ha ha." Tai chortled in his poor attempt at sounding lady-like.**

"Oh my god dad, that is the fakest woman voice ever." Yang groaned in embarrassment for her father.

"Why is dad even doing this?" Ruby was growing more and more confused.

"Perhaps your dad got into trouble with these government guys." Coco tried to come up with an answer to all this weirdness.

" **Oh there you are doctor, I'm ready when you are." He hoped Jaune got the message to play along.**

" **Is this going to hurt doctor? Tee hee." Tai let out the fakest giggle he could muster.**

"Seriously Tai, you need to work on your acting skills." Qrow chastised his longtime teammate.

 **However the two agents eyed them suspiciously as they did not completely buy it. Roman then looked to Neo as he voiced out his suspicions.**

" **There's something fishy going around here. I bet they're Nazi Grimm." Roman whispered to his partner Neo.**

"Nazi Grimm?" Qrow and everyone else didn't know what to make of that.

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Were the only words Ren describe this whole scenario.

"You tell me, I mean dad is dressed in drag, is on an operating chair and is now being held at gunpoint by agents." Yang was getting more and more perplexed.

" **Alright, if you really are a doctor, give her an abortion. Do it!" Roman demanded.**

"WHAT?!" Everyone, sans Ruby, exclaimed in utter shock.

"Did he just say an abortion?" Weiss was revolted by this turn of events.

"Aren't those usually done on pregnant women?" Pyrrha proclaimed aghast.

"Things have just gone from simply bizzare to the utterly absurd." Even the normally reserved Ozpin lost every ounce of composure.

"What's an abortion?" Ruby asked in innocent curiosity.

"Something you do not need to know Ms. Rose." Glynda didn't want the young girl to know something so deplorable.

 **The blonde haired youth stepped up on a stool for better elevation as he got ready to perform the surgical procedure.**

" **Oh ho, goodness!" His supposed patient whimpered.**

 **As the procedure went underway, Jaune took out a syringe filled with anesthesia. Things only became weirder when music started playing as Tai's voice could be heard singing a song.**

 _ **Christmas time is once a year**_

 _ **Every critter holds it dear**_

"Is that dad's voice singing in the background?" Ruby noticed that her father's voice could be heard singing.

"And he's singing a song about….. Christmas?" Yang was incredulous on why a song on Christmas would be appropriate for this situation.

"Just when I thought things couldn't get any weirder." Qrow gave up trying to make sense of this reality.

 **Jaune had to be extra careful, otherwise the slightest mishap could be disastrous. Having to be delicate with the mock patient was challenging enough, but being held at gunpoint by the two agents made things even more hectic. Screwing up was not an option Jaune could afford.**

 **With careful precision, Jaune managed to inject the anesthesia on the right spot, however this caused Tai to react in pain.**

" **Ack, MY BALLS!" Tai yelped as his voice broke character.**

" **I mean my malls, my malls, my favorite shopping malls are closing soon, Doctor. Can we please hurry this up." Tai pleaded, as he really wanted to just get it over with.**

"Do we have to watch this?" Velvet groaned, clearly nauseated from having to watch the procedure.

"Like we have a choice." Coco also felt the same as her teammate.

 _ **Every animal big or small**_

 _ **Christmas means so much to us all**_

 _ **It's once a year, it's Christmas time**_

 _ **And it happens once a year**_

 **Transitioning into the next part of the procedure, Jaune put down the syringe and then took out a metal rod. With the rod in hand, he proceeded to put it inside Tai's bottom area to scrape his insides.**

" **Woah, that's cold. That's COLD!" Tai squirmed as the sound of scraping flesh can be heard.**

" **This is about as wide I can gape doctor."**

"I think I'm going to be sick." Weiss could barely keep herself from puking.

"Ditto." Yang affirmed.

" **Okay, okay do it, I'm ready!" Tai whispered in assurance.**

 _ **It's once a year, it's Christmas time**_

 _ **When we hear about how Christmas only comes**_

 _ **Once a year**_

 **For the last step of the procedure, Jaune procured a vacuum tube which is used to suck out any uterine contents. However as Tai was a man, this just made things even more awkward.**

 **Jaune proceeded to place the device on Tai's left lower area to suck out whatever it was he's supposed to suck out.**

" **Oh boy!" Tai exclaimed as a glimpse of his testicle was seen to be sucked into the vacuum.**

 **Jaune then placed the vacuum to the right as he began sucking on the particular area.**

" **Woah balls, balls!" Again a glimpse of his testicle was shown to have been sucked by the vacuum.**

 **The procedure continued for a little while as Jaune went back to sucking on Tai's left lower area.**

" **Watch the balls!" Tai yelped again, fortunately the procedure was finally over as the sound of something sloppy was heard falling out.**

"..." Everyone were rendered too speechless with slack-jaws and wide-eyes to make any commentary on this bizarre spectacle.

" **He did it!" Neo proclaimed in amazement.**

Yang would've normally reacted with astonishment at seeing Neo being able to speak in this alternate reality, however she was still at a loss of words at the sight of her father getting an abortion.

" **Alright, he is a real doctor." Roman was now fully convinced.**

 **Suddenly the lights began to flicker as the power went off.**

" **What the hell?" Roman wondered what was happening.**

 **He then heard screams coming from outside which could only mean trouble.**

" **Oh shit. CLEAR THE BUILDING! THE AREA HAS BEEN COMPROMISED!" Roman yelled in panic as he and his partner Neo left to deal with the issue outside.**

 **The sounds of their guns firing could be heard. Roman went back into the room to warn its two occupants to leave the place.**

" **GET OUT NOW!" He exclaimed frantically and then left to deal with whatever the situation was.**

 **With Roman finally out of sight, Jaune was able to move freely as he went up to talk to the man he just performed the procedure on.**

" **Uh…. you go ahead. It will take awhile before I can walk well." Tai said, his voice conveying uneasiness.**

"What the hell did we just watch?" Qrow wondered aloud, finally breaking the silence.


	2. Chapter 2: Backstreet's Back

I apologize for the long update, it's because I'm still new to this whole writing thing. I would also like to thank the Composcreator for Beta Reading this chapter. However I want to ask if anyone here knows other beta readers, because I want to have alternatives just in case if one is busy. It's because Composcreator was busy with summer school is another reason why this took so long. Hence why I think it's good to have alternatives.

Anyway on with the disclaimer, I do not own RWBY nor any of the franchises or series featured here.

* * *

"That was disturbing." Yang finally found her voice after witnessing her dad being the recipient of an abhorrent surgical procedure.

"Agreed." Glynda shared her student's sentiments, as she too felt uncomfortable from watching the scene.

"I hope the next one is something fun." Ruby muttered.

 **Old decrepit looking double wooden doors were shown as voices could be heard on the other side. The doors were then swung open to reveal six people. Five of them were young males, and they were Jaune, Ren, Sun, Neptune and Mercury with the sixth being an older one, Qrow. Judging from the latter's attire, he was a bus driver.**

 **"This is the second time the bus broke down." Neptune complained to the bus driver as the latter tried to keep his composure.**

 **"Not my fault." Qrow responded in frustration, as he was getting fed up of Neptune's complaining.**

"Hey there's Jaune." Ruby declared, recognizing the blonde-haired youth.

"Ren, Sun, Neptune and Mercury are with him too." Pyrrha noticed.

"And it looks like I'm playing babysitter for these guys." Qrow grumbled in dismay.

"I wonder where other me and the others are headed?" Sun was curious where his alternate self and the other boys were going off to.

 **"What if we never make it to the next show." Ren piped in, worried they'll be late to their destination.**

"It appears they were on their way to see a performance." Ozpin surmised from what Ren said.

"Aw and their bus broke down." Nora felt bad that the boys could miss out.

"I wonder what sort of show they were going to?" Ren was curious as to what the boys were so adamant in attending.

 **The others followed suit as they too began fussing over their predicament. Getting fed up with the boys' whining, Qrow snapped at them.**

 **"It's not my fault!" He then calmed down.**

 **"Alright, the bus broke down, I'll make sure to get it fixed." The older man reassured.**

 **"In the meantime you all should stay here for the night while I deal with the problem." Qrow suggested as he left off to deal with the broken bus leaving the boys behind to stay for the night.**

 **The boys were hesitant as they noticed that the house they were sleeping in looked like it was haunted.**

"Oh god, is this going to be a typical night at a haunted house cliche?" Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose as she was unimpressed with such an overdone concept.

"Now I feel scared." Velvet muttered as she wasn't very fond of horror movies.

"Relax Velvet, it's probably gonna be super cheesy and just plain bad than scary." Coco reassured her teammate.

"Why do I have this strange feeling that there's more to this?" Yang narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

 **Jaune surveyed his bedroom, and he looked very uneasy as it was in a very disheveled state. Cobwebs were all over, and the life-sized Ursa on display didn't make things any better.**

 **Jaune patted the blanket to bat away the dust as he got ready for bed. However he started fidgeting, as he felt that there was something underneath the covers. Reaching in, he pulled out some sort of scary animal causing Jaune to scream in horror.**

Everyone couldn't help but wince at this horrid scene.

 **All of a sudden music started playing as the boys are now shown dancing along with several other people in the house's main lobby. Each of the boys were paired up with a female partner, Pyrrha for Jaune, Blake for Sun, Nora for Ren, Weiss for Neptune and Emerald for Mercury. The dance number they did appeared to be a ballroom style dance as all the other dancers, male and female, also paired up.**

"Wait, what's going on?!" Weiss exclaimed in shock as she didn't expect this turn of events.

"I thought this was supposed to be some typical haunted house scenario." Coco had a similar reaction.

"Oh my god, I see now what this is." Yang declared in realization.

"What is it Yang?" Blake inquired her partner.

"Have you guys not realized it yet? This is a music video." The fiery blonde pointed out.

"YES!" Nora cheered in excitement, as she'd love to watch another entertaining music video.

"I'll go get the CD burner." Nora went to work with setting up the machine.

"Furthermore, you guys are a boy band." She referred to Sun, Neptune and Ren who were members alongside Jaune and Mercury.

"I think I'm gonna enjoy this." Sun was pumped at seeing his alter self perform.

"Does that mean other me is a better dancer?" Neptune mumbled to himself feeling insecure.

 **The dance sequence continued as it switched from a ballroom style dance to a different one. All five boys separated from their partners as they and the other dancers transitioned into another dance routine. The next routine that followed consisted of more elaborate body movement as the five boys along with the other dancers performed a more exuberant dance. As the music picked up, the song began as Sun started things off.**

 _ **Everybody**_

 _ **Rock your body**_

 _ **Everybody**_

 _ **Rock your body right**_

 **For some weird reason, Sun appeared to be incredibly furry and more beast like. It became clear that Sun was some kind of were-creature, a weremonkey to be precise.**

"Dude, you're some kind of weremonkey." Neptune observed.

"That is actually pretty cool." Sun admitted that he looked good as a werecreature.

 _ **Backstreet's back, alright**_

 _ **Hey, yeah, now**_

 **A coffin standing upright was displayed as team NDGO who were vampires caressed the wooden box. The coffin then opened up revealing Neptune inside as he emerged from its confines. Neptune was apparently a vampire as he grinned showing off his fangs.**

"Woah, Neptune take look at you, you're a vampire." Sun grinned.

"And I'm looking stylish." Neptune digged the look.

 _ **Oh my God, we're back again**_

 _ **Brothers, sisters, everybody sing**_

 _ **Gonna bring the flavor, show you how**_

 _ **Got a question for you, better answer now, yeah**_

 **This time Jaune is shown and he appeared to be somewhat human. However, half of his face looked horribly misshapen, hence it was clad in some kind of metallic half-mask to hide the deformity. Jaune appeared to be sitting at a dining table that had rats crawling all over. Alongside him at the table were four females dining whilst chatting amongst themselves, and they were Blake, Yang, Velvet and Coco dressed in victorian dresses color-coded in their respective colors.**

"What sort of monster is Jaune supposed to be?" Pyrrha wondered.

"Judging from his appearance, he's based on the Opera Ghost." Blake deduced.

"Dang, those dresses look good on us." Coco admired the costumes.

"Ew, are those rats crawling all over the dining table?" Ruby felt somewhat nauseated at seeing them eat without a care.

"It's probably part of the whole haunted house theme." Qrow explained to Ruby.

 _ **Am I original? (Yeah)**_

 **Ren is revealed to be a mummy.**

"Wow Ren, you're looking good as a mummy." Nora complimented her longtime friend.

"..." Ren didn't say anything as he continued to watch with interest.

 _ **Am I the only one? (Yeah)**_

 **Mercury joined in, as he is facing to the side showing only one-half of his face which appeared to be completely human.**

"Seems like Mercury is the only one who isn't a monster." Ruby found it odd that Mercury was the human here.

"I wouldn't be too sure." Blake retorted.

 _ **Am I sexual? (Yeah)**_

 _ **Am I everything you need?**_

 _ **You'd better rock your body now**_

 **Then Mercury turned around revealing that the other side of his face was scaly and then he showed off a clawed hand.**

"Guess I was wrong." Ruby admitted.

 _ **Everybody (Yeah)**_

 _ **Rock your body (Yeah)**_

 _ **Everybody**_

 _ **Rock your body right**_

 _ **Backstreet's back, alright**_

 _ **Alright**_

 **Three of the boys in the video were now getting down with the music, as they did their own dance sequences. Neptune danced in front of his coffin, Sun was doing flips all over and Ren did typical mummy like movements. Furthermore Ren was accompanied by two mummy girls who were Nora and Pyrrha.**

"Check out me and Pyrrha, we're mummies too." Nora hollered in glee.

 _ **Now throw your hands up in the air**_

 _ **Wave 'em around like you just don't care**_

 **Jaune danced along with Yang, Blake, Coco and Velvet as the four girls followed Jaune's lead. They raised their hands up and waved them around in perfect sync to the tune of the music.**

 _ **If you wanna party, let me hear you yell**_

 _ **'Cause we got it goin' on again (Yeah)**_

 **Jaune and the four girls spread their arms wide as if beckoning the crowd to yell. They then crossed their arms and flap them around, which they then followed up by bobbing their shoulders.**

Yang, Coco, Velvet, Nora and Ruby couldn't help but dance along to the tune by emulating the moves.

"You girls seem to be enjoying yourselves." Ozpin noticed.

"How can we not." Nora replied as she continued dancing to the song.

"Even I find myself enjoying it." Glynda admitted.

 **The scene transitioned showing Weiss appearing to be in a trance like state judging from her lifeless expression. All of a sudden, Neptune appeared behind her with a predatory look on his face as if he's ready to pounce.**

 _ **Am I original? (Yeah)**_

 _ **Am I the only one? (Yeah)**_

 _ **Am I sexual? (Yeah)**_

 _ **Am I everything you need?**_

 _ **You'd better rock your body now**_

 _ **Everybody (Yeah)**_

 _ **Rock your body (Yeah)**_

 _ **Everybody**_

 _ **Rock your body right**_

 _ **Backstreet's back, alright**_

 _ **Alright**_

 **Several clips of the boys in their own respective scenarios continued, Jaune dancing with the four girls, Mercury showing his moves in a study room, Sun doing his flips all over and Ren continuing to dance with mummy Pyrrha and Nora. Neptune however was about to bite into Weiss' neck.**

"Uh oh looks like Weiss is about to get bitten." Ruby was concerned that her "bestie" was going to get her neck munched on.

"Don't worry about it Rubes, she's probably too cold blooded to taste good." Yang quipped causing everyone to groan in dismay.

"Seriously, Yang?!" The heiress exclaimed in anger.

 **The music transitioned into an instrumental interlude as the boys continued to do their respective scenes. The most notable though was Neptune completely sinking his fangs onto Weiss' neck. Strangely however, Weiss had a look of bliss as if she enjoyed it.**

 **As the interlude finished, it then transitioned into the final chorus as the video showcased the dance routine like in the intro.**

 _ **Everybody (Yeah)**_

 _ **Rock your body (Yeah)**_

 _ **Everybody**_

 _ **Rock your body right (Rock your body right)**_

 _ **Backstreet's back**_

 _ **"Everybody, yeah." Nora sang as she danced to the music.**_

 _ **"Rock your body, yeah." Yang followed suit.**_

 **This time, the vignettes altered between the dance sequence and the scenes showcasing the boys in their monster looks.**

 _ **Everybody (Everybody)**_

 _ **(Yeah) (Rock your body)**_

 _ **Rock your body (Everybody)**_

 _ **(Yeah) (Everybody rock your body)**_

 _ **Everybody (Everybody, rock your body)**_

 _ **Rock your body right (Everybody)**_

 _ **Backstreet's back, alright**_

 **As the song ended, the scene switched back to Jaune in bed as he jolted awake as if he had a nightmare. He then ran his hands all over his face to feel if there was any sort of weird deformity. Apparently, the whole music video was some sort of dream. Getting out of bed, he went downstairs to meet up with his fellow bandmates.**

"The whole thing was a dream, are you serious?!" Weiss was incensed at such a cheap ending.

"It's just like the ending in Thriller!" The heiress exclaimed in utter annoyance.

"Dream or not it was fun." Nora chimed in.

 **"Yo guys, you wouldn't believe the dream I had last night." Jaune told his bandmates as he**

 **described to them what his dream was about.**

 **"I was some masked freak dining at a rat infested dinner table."**

 **"Same here, I had such a dream too, but I was some kinda weremonkey." Sun responded as he also shared his strange dream.**

 **"No way, in my dream, I was a vampire biting some white haired chick's neck." Neptune joined in, starting to feel freaked out that he and his bandmates were having such dreams.**

"'White-haired chick,' really Neptune?" Weiss was irked at such a degrading remark.

"Come on, it's the other me's words not mine." Neptune frantically defended himself.

 **"Hey guys, I had a crazy dream too, but I was a mummy and there were these two girls." Ren was strangely nonchalant about the whole ordeal.**

"How can Ren be so jovial about the whole thing?" Sun was somewhat baffled by this.

"He must have had too much fun to care." Blake surmised.

 **"Okay, this is getting weird." Mercury remarked, as he too had a similar dream himself.**

 **The boys continued to converse amongst themselves regarding their weird dreams. Having had enough of the eerie house they were staying at, Neptune urged his fellow bandmates to leave the abode.**

 **"This house is haunted, let's just get outta here." Neptune was getting more and more unnerved.**

 **Suddenly, he and the rest stopped in their tracks as they see something that completely terrified them.**

 **It was revealed that Qrow their bus driver has returned from his errand of fixing the bus. However he was some sort of undead creature and was holding up a steering wheel. He then spoke to the boys in a frighteningly distorted voice.**

 **"Let's go." Qrow flashed an evil grin accompanied by lightning flashes in the sky outside.**

 **The boys screamed in abject terror as an evil laugh resounded in the background.**

"Of course can't forget about the "twist" ending." Qrow deadpanned.

* * *

You'll have to pardon me for making the descriptions of Mercury's scenes in the music video so lackluster. It's just that, Kevin's scenes weren't as great as the others'.


End file.
